rr3fandomcom-20200214-history
Series and Special Events
Real Racing 3 has the concept of a series of races. Each series contains dozens of individual races, but they are all grouped together. Each series is restricted to (currently) three or four cars that are allowed. This page shows all of the series' names along with the cars that are allowed in each series. Pro/Am World Series Sport Compact Challenge * Nissan Silvia * Ford Focus RS * Dodge Challenger R/T * BMW 1 Series M Coupe Street-Spec Skirmish * Nissan Skyline GT-R V-Spec * Nissan 350Z * BMW Z4 M Coupe * BMW Z4 sDrive35is Sports Car Rumble * Dodge Challenger SRT8 * Nissan 370Z * Ford Shelby GT500 * BMW M3 GTS German Heroes * Audi TT RS Coupe * BMW M3 Coupe * BMW M6 Coupe * Porsche 911 GT3 RS Auto Battle Royale Global Production Pursuit * Nissan Skyline GT-R V-Spec * Chevrolet Cobalt SS * BMW Z4 M Coupe * Dodge Challenger R/T Coupe Clash * BMW 1 Series M Coupe * Audi TT RS Coupe * Chevrolet Camaro ZL1 * Ford Shelby GT500 Modern Sports Classics * Dodge Viper SRT10 Coupe * Nissan GT-R Premium * McLaren MP4-12C * Chevrolet Corvette ZR1 Pro Racing Accolade Open * BMW M3 GT2 ALMS * Dodge Viper SRT10 ACR-X * Audi R8 LMS Ultra * Porsche 918 RSR Concept GT3 World Series * Porsche 911 GT3 Cup * Lamborghini Gallardo LP560-4 GT3 * BMW Z4 GT3 GT1 Grand Tour * Nissan JR Motorsports GT-R GT1 * Nissan Sumo Power GT GT-R GT1 * Ford GT FIA GT1 * Lamborghini Murcielago R-SV GT1 Supercar League Pro/Am Supercar Club * Dodge Viper SRT10 Coupe * Ford GT * Nissan GT-R Premium * Porsche Carrera GT Supercar Masters Series * Lamborghini Gallardo LP560-4 * SRT Viper GTS * Porsche 911 GT3 RS 4.0 * Audi R8 V10 Coupe Vanguard Challenge * McLaren MP4-12C * Lamborghini Aventador LP700-4 * McLaren F1 * Pagani Zonda F Supercar Elites * Porsche 918 Spyder Concept * Pagani Huayra * Koenigsegg CCXR * Koenigsegg Agera Zenith Series * Bugatti Veyron 16.4 * Pagani Zonda R * Koenigsegg Agera R Production Masters Road Car International * Nissan Silvia * Ford Focus RS * Nissan 350Z * BMW Z4 M Coupe 6 Cyl Annihilation Series * Nissan Skyline GT-R V-Spec * Nissan 370Z * BMW 1 Series M Coupe * BMW Z4 sDrive35is Prime Production Match-Up * Nissan 350Z * Audi TT RS Coupe * BMW Z4 M Coupe * BMW M3 Coupe V8 International V8 Performance Brawl * Ford Shelby GT500 * Ford GT * McLaren MP4-12C * Porsche 918 Spyder Concept V8 Muscle Hustle * Dodge Challenger R/T * Dodge Challenger SRT8 * Chevrolet Camaro ZL1 * Ford Shelby GT500 Showdowns Speed Demons * Koenigsegg CCXR * Koenigsegg Agera * Pagani Zonda R * Koenigsegg Agera R Deutsch Duell * BMW M3 GTS * BMW M6 Coupe * Porsche 911 GT3 RS * Porsche 911 GT3 RS 4.0 East/West Throwdown * Nissan Sumo Power GT GT-R GT1 * Nissan GT-R Premium * Porsche 911 GT3 Cup * Porsche 918 RSR Concept V10 Global V10 Showdown Series * Lamborghini Gallardo LP560-4 * SRT Viper GTS * Audi R8 V10 Coupe * Porsche Carrera GT V10 Grand Open * Lamborghini Gallardo LP560-4 GT3 * Audi R8 LMS Ultra * Dodge Viper SRT10 ACR-X Mid-Engine Exotics High-Rev Rush * Lamborghini Murcielago R-SV GT1 * Lamborghini Aventador LP700-4 * McLaren F1 12+ Cyl Slam * McLaren F1 * Pagani Zonda F * Pagani Huayra * Bugatti Veyron 16.4 Grand Tour (RWD) Global GT Clash * Nissan JR Motorsports GT-R GT1 * BMW M3 GT2 ALMS * Ford GT FIA GT1 * BMW Z4 GT3 RWD Open Revolution * BMW M3 GTS * Porsche 911 GT3 RS * Dodge Viper SRT10 Coupe * Chevrolet Corvette ZR1